


A Good Old Konoha Orgy

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Everyone has sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Kakaobi mini bang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, POV Uchiha Obito, Partying, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Humor, only tagging the central pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: “If we’re going out, we need to go out with a bang.  A party that’s so monumental, none of the others can match it.”“A bang…” Kakashi flipped through his book, and Obito was ready to clobber him when Kakashi’s eyes lit on the page, his brows perking.  “Orgy.”Obito choked.  “E-excuse me?”Kakashi met his gaze evenly.  “That’s what happens in the finale of Makeout Paradise.  Obito, it’s a phenomenal ending.”(inspired by the movie, A Good Old Fashioned Orgy)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	A Good Old Konoha Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Ohayohimawari and AdolescentLycan for beta reading and laughing about this fic with me! If you haven’t seen the movie, I highly recommend it. You should be able to enjoy this fic whether or not you’ve seen the movie. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Scroll down to the bottom of the work to see the art!!

Obito trudged past the flaccid rubber of popped red and black balloons strewn throughout the grass surrounding the Hatakes’ pool. He carried an armful of plastic shuriken to the trash, lobbed them into the can with all the other themed paraphernalia, and wiped his weary brow. 

Cleaning up from a party had never felt so final.

At the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, Obito said, “Are you sure you have to sell the house? Can’t you talk your dad out of it?”

He turned to find a masked ninja approaching, whose gray hair would’ve belied his thirty years if his dark eyes weren’t so youthful and...judgmental.

“Talk him out of what?” Kakashi said, striking Obito with an added dose of judgment in those eyes. “It’s just the two of us. He’s away half the year with work. I-well, I...”

Obito smiled. “Use this place solely for recreational purposes?”

Kakashi shrugged. Obito couldn’t see a small smile, but he knew it was there. “Yeah. More or less.”

“Will you take off that stupid mask? I can’t believe you kept it on for the whole party. It’s over now.”

Kakashi’s eyes grew sad as he slowly slid the mask down to reveal a strong jawline and his signature mole that Obito blamed for drawing the girls away from him over the years - namely, the one girl Obito had crushed on all through their school days. But that crush was a thing of the past now. _That_ crush...had made way for another that Obito was hoping would pass just as swiftly and with less drama. He was too old for crushes. He needed to get his ass in gear and try to have a real relationship. If he couldn’t get over this current inconvenient and _ridiculous_ crush, he needed to distract himself enough to force himself to forget about it.

Kakashi sighed, and Obito looked up to catch sight of his gaze slipping toward the bottom of the shimmering blue pool waters, where Gai had landed so hard from his cannonball, he nearly broke his legs. Obito smiled at the chaise turned over sideways at the edge of the pool, remembering Genma tossing Asuma out of it and _into_ the pool with Gai after he slipped off his speedo and threw it out as a competition to Kakashi.

When Obito looked back to Kakashi, Kakashi met his gaze steadily. “Party’s over, all right.”

He chucked a beer bottle into the can. The sound was a deafening blast through the acre of private, tree-lined property. This house was going to sell fast. It was a rare find in Konoha. As Obito clenched his jaw and stooped for more trash, he couldn’t help thinking of Kakashi’s beer bottle as the final shot putting this place out of its misery after decades of life-altering, intoxicating, soul-binding parties spent with their friends.

But, Obito supposed, for every death, there had to be a memorial. The summer wasn’t over yet, and the house was still Kakashi’s until someone took it off the market. It was only right that the death of a party house should be celebrated with one last party - the biggest it would ever see.

* * *

“Not big enough.” Obito shot down the last in Kakashi’s idiotic line of ideas with a frantic slap of his cheek. “Come _on,_ Bakakashi!”

Kakashi jerked away with a sneer. “Ever since you took that Japanese course...would you _drop_ the stupid nickn–”

“You’re not thinking hard enough!” Obito yelled, reaching the pinnacle of his frustration because Kakashi’s eyes never left his porn, not even for a moment, while Obito badgered him for a little effort. “And speaking of courses of study, _Mr. Summa Cum Laude,_ where’s your brilliant–”

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking,” Kakashi drawled as he turned a page. “Well, how about...a samurai theme?”

Obito growled, ready to blow his top. “Okay, I said the _ninja_ theme was great - for a mid-summer party. Nothing like that is going to work for this! This is supposed to be the creme-de-la-creme, Bakakashi!”

Kakashi _finally_ shot a withering glare over the edge of his pages.

“Don’t you understand we’re losing our party house?” Obito stomped his bare foot on the pretty hardwood floor of said house. 

“Our?”

“If we’re going out,” Obito continued, ignoring Kakashi’s pettiness, “we need to go out with a bang. A party that’s so monumental, none of the others can match it.”

“A bang…” Kakashi flipped through his book, and Obito was ready to clobber him when Kakashi’s eyes lit on the page, his brows perking. “Orgy.”

Obito choked. “E-excuse me?”

Kakashi met his gaze evenly. “That’s what happens in the finale of Makeout Paradise. Obito, it’s a _phenomenal_ ending.”

Obito sputtered until his brain jump-started again. “Fiction! That’s fiction! And _bad_ fiction! Our friends aren’t going to - you can’t just fuck your friends like it’s–”

“Why not?” Kakashi shrugged, setting his book aside like it was a damn treasure. “Asuma and Kurenai are looking to spice up their sex life. Gai is always up for anything. Rin told me last night she hasn’t had sex in–”

“Okay! I see your point,” Obito admitted, his cheeks burning under Kakashi’s aloof scrutiny. “But that doesn’t mean they _want_ \- I mean, who has an _orgy_ these days?”

Kakashi shrugged again. “Us?”

Obito sucked in a deep breath and blew it out gracelessly. This was insane. _Kakashi_ was insane. But sex with Rin, with no strings attached, didn’t sound like such a bad idea. Obito could imagine them all stripping down to nothing, having a few drinks to loosen up inhibitions. He wouldn’t be shy, not if everyone else was doing it. And there was even a chance of some same-sex action in that wild scenario. The possibilities would be endless - as long as everyone could be mature about it afterward. But they _were_ mature adults. They were past their twenties, but that didn’t mean they had to stop being adventurous.

“Okay.”

Kakashi grunted, his brows shooting to his forehead. “Huh?”

“Okay,” Obito repeated more confidently. “Let’s do it. Let’s have an orgy.”

Kakashi blinked and leaned forward, his gaze locking intently with Obito. “You really want to do this together?”

Obito nodded. Kakashi had no idea how much Obito wanted this to happen, though now with Kakashi’s eyes on him and the warmth of his skin encroaching on Obito’s space, Obito wondered what kind of trouble he was really getting himself into.

* * *

“Okay.” Asuma waved his cigarette through the air and blew out a puff of smoke. “You’re gonna have to repeat that.”

Kurenai wrapped her hand over Asuma’s thigh and shook her head. “You two can’t be serious.”

Obito stared down his circle of friends as he paced in front of the Hatake fireplace. “We’re _dead_ serious. We’re doing this.”

“You’re crazy,” Genma said, flicking the toothpick between his teeth at Obito in mimicry of a spiteful gesture.

“Maybe we are,” Kakashi said, leaning back into the beanbag with his book in his face, “or maybe we’re brilliant.”

“Guys,” Rin hedged, panning her gaze across the room, “I think they’re serious.”

“We are!”

“Well, Obito,” Gai said, standing and placing a foot on the ottoman in a dramatic pose. “If you’re going–”

“Get your foot off my ottoman, Gai,” Kakashi chided.

“–to host an orgy, I know it will be the best orgy ever,” Gai said as he swept his foot to the floor. “And I will be there with bells on!”

Anko laughed. It bubbled up from her chest and seemed to keep coming in waves. Her shoulders shook and she kicked her feet in front of her, not at all attempting to hide her mirth.

“Does that mean she’s in?” Genma said with a sly smile. He shrugged. “Fuck it. If Anko’s in, so am I. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

As he lounged back into the depths of the sofa, Anko slid a smile his way, her laughter rolling to a stop. “Let’s go _all_ out. I’ll bring the dildos. This is gonna be _fun.”_

“I can’t believe all of you,” Rin said with a gasp. She looked to Kakashi. “You’re really okay with this? _This_ is the last thing you want to do with this house?”

Kakashi frowned and raised a brow. “Sure. It’s not like I have to live in it afterward.”

“No way,” Kurenai said, digging her fingernails into Asuma’s thigh. “I am not going to fuck other people - my friends - in front of Asuma.”

“Leave Asuma home,” Genma said, shooting Asuma a teasing smirk.

“Fucker,” Asuma spat. He turned to Kurenai. “I don’t know, Babe. Now that you said that...it could be...hot.”

“Oh my god,” Kurenai said, her cheeks reddening, “really?”

“Yes, really!” Gai exclaimed. “You have a tight ass, voluptuous chest and nice legs, Kurenai. The whole package! I’m sure I would love to watch you fuck any one of us.”

Anko laughed, clapping her hands. “Great! This is great! Kurenai, you _are_ hot. Admit it.”

Obito watched as Kurenai’s face turned red, her scowl shifting to a tight smile as her eyes wandered the room.

“Shit,” she breathed. Asuma touched her cheek, a question in his eyes before Kurenai took a deep breath, stopping him. “I’m only in - _only_ \- if Rin’s in, too.”

“Kurenai,” Rin growled, her brown eyes wary.

“No pressure, Rin,” Kakashi said softly, rising from the comfort of his beanbag and dropping his book to his side to approach her. “No one here wants to make you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to see us all naked, or you think it’d be weird to watch how we get off-“

“We?” Rin inhaled sharply, her gaze flicking up and down Kakashi’s lean figure standing over her as her cheeks went pink. “Right. Uh.”

Kakashi closed his eyes, both literally and figuratively, to the vibes Rin was throwing his way. “Then we’ll completely understand. I’m not going to lie. It’ll be weird for me, too.”

“Then...why are you doing this?”

Kakashi turned to Obito, his eyes conveying something briefly before the look disappeared. “Obito says we shouldn’t let this place go without one last big blowout. I guess he’s right.”

“You _guess?”_ Obito hissed. He knew damn well they were both behind this one-hundred percent now.

“Okay,” Kakashi said, smiling at him. “I _know_. It’s genius.”

Obito raised his head high. “Damn right it is.”

* * *

Prepping for an orgy wasn’t like prepping for a normal party. While for _most_ parties, co-hosting duties meant Obito had to gather themed decorations and music and game ideas, for this one...there was more science involved. He endured the discomfort of accompanying Kakashi to a secret sex club old Jiraiya knew about from somewhere in his skeevy days, vowing to never speak of what he saw there again. He learned from his experience there that it would be up to _them_ to get the ball rolling if they didn’t want the atmosphere to be awkward. He and Kakashi _finalized_ their preparation by gathering the necessary equipment to ensure safe sex and cleanliness all around. After all was said and done, Obito was glad this orgy-hosting would be a one-time deal.

The most work involved the mental prep with their guests. Rin hadn’t given them a definite yes, so they were still working on her. Obito _hoped_ she would come, but Kakashi was right - they didn’t want to push her. Asuma nearly backed out at one point. The closer they came to the day, the more Obito could relate to his friends’ hesitation. His mind kept summoning thoughts of how naked he would have to be, how all of his female friends would inevitably compare the size of his dick to his friends’ dicks, how he wouldn’t just be naked, but hard and cumming (possibly screaming) in front of everyone.

He went shopping that day, _doubling_ the supply of alcohol after Kakashi mocked him for not having realized this sooner.

A week before the date they’d set for the orgy, Rin said she would come. Obito nearly had a panic attack and canceled the whole thing. Then Kakashi held an in-depth discussion with him about positions, best rooms of the house to do certain acts, the _reasons_ they would work so well, and which of their friends would like certain moves and why - and Obito almost moved the party up to an earlier date. The divisive thoughts paired with the stresses of planning were tearing him apart. He wished for the days to fly by faster so he couldn’t chicken out. 

* * *

In the end, he arrived late for his own party, but Kakashi was just as late. Their friends were nearly ready to walk when they finally opened the party house doors for the last time. Their guests’ frustration only improved his determination, pushing past his fears and insecurities. He was going to make this the best fucking party they’d ever had.

* * *

It was the most _awkward_ fucking party he’d ever been to.

Circled around the lush pillows, blankets, pillars of flickering candles, and other romance novel _bullshit_ Kakashi had thought was a good idea to set up for their orgy, Obito could only shudder and clutch at his thin shreds of clothing. Kurenai and Asuma looked ready to run. Rin had her arms more tightly crossed around her bare midriff than the day she’d squeezed Obito when a snake crawled up her leg on the playground. Gai was the only one standing with his chest puffed out, bared, and shaven to highlight his ridiculously-toned muscles. But he looked clueless as to how to proceed. They needed leadership. Obito looked to Kakashi. Kakashi was looking at him. 

With a sigh, Obito hung his head. He scuffed his bare foot on the wooden floor. “I guess...I’ll get us started off. _Someone_ has to get naked first, right?”

“Uh, Obito,” Kakashi said.

“No, no, don’t try to talk me out of this, Kakashi!” Obito said, clenching his teeth, unable to tear his gaze from the tops of his bare feet. “This is it! Yeah!”

Obito ripped off the cheap polyester harem pants he’d purchased just for this party - it was _all_ he’d worn here. He was painfully aware of the cool air batting against his legs all the way up his thighs, his ass exposed to the guys beside him, and his dick and balls hanging for all the ladies to see. It was mortifying, being the only one. 

“OhmyGod,” Kurenai said.

“That...just happened,” Asuma said. When Obito chanced a glance straight ahead, Kurenai’s cheeks were cupped in her hands and Asuma was looking around at everyone else. “This is actually happening right now?”

“Yeah,” Rin breathed.

Anko grinned, curled her fingers around the edges of her vest, and pulled it open to flash her tits. “Nice.”

“Oh, _yes it is happening!”_ Gai cried, before he, too, yanked off the scant green speedo he was wearing.

Obito sighed his relief. “Thank fuck.”

“For a minute there,” Kakashi muttered into Obito’s ear, “I thought you were actually enjoying thinking you were the only exhibitionist.”

“Yeah, well,” Obito snarked before glancing back, “isn’t it time our gracious host gets his–”

_Clothes off._

Kakashi’s clothes were _already_ off. Who knew when he’d had time to shed them, or how he’d been so quiet about it. He was just naked, like he had always been that way. And the bastard was so comfortable in his skin, like no one had even _seen_ his dick or given him a reason to be uncomfortable. His pale ass was just as toned as it had been back in their college days of shared locker rooms and impromptu skinny dipping stunts, but Obito didn’t catch any glimpse of dick, as Kakashi was already turned for the kitchen, walking away from them.

“I’ll bring the first round of drinks,” he called over his shoulder, “lighten the atmosphere.”

“Damn,” Rin said, her eyes trailing after Kakashi when Obito turned back to her.

“How did he do that?” Kurenai said.

Obito blinked. “Do what?”

“I didn’t even see his schlong,” Anko said, pursing her lips.

“Don’t worry,” Gai said, throwing an arm over Anko’s shoulder, bringing the bare skin of their chests flush. “My rival has a very impressive package!”

Obito felt heat rush to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He hadn’t really _looked_ at Kakashi’s package when there had been prior opportunities, but now that his friends had him thinking about it, he remembered flashes of skin and the flaring gay crush that he’d been trying to snuff out for the past weeks and had _almost_ managed to wash away with the tidal wave of this orgy.

“Hey, Gai!” Anko said, giving Gai’s nipple a pinch before gesturing to her pert breasts pressed between them. “Wanna give _this_ impressive package a little more attention?”

Gai’s eyes went wide as they followed Anko’s gesture, narrowing in on her breasts. He licked his lips and Anko’s grin turned predatory. When their eyes met, something sank in Obito’s stomach. It was like watching the flag come down at the start of a race.

It was _on._

Gai’s lips descended on Anko’s breasts. He hesitated just shy of making contact to meet her eyes. She gave a nod. His lips wrapped around her nipple. She arched into his hold before cupping his cheeks in her hands and drawing his face to meet hers and then planting a kiss on his lips.

Genma cheered.

“Wow,” Rin said, staring at them open-mouthed.

“Asuma,” Kurenai said, yanking her husband by the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, “I want you to take me, right here.”

Asuma’s eyes bulged, darted to Gai and Anko lowering themselves to the floor, and returned to Kurenai licking her lips. His arms were around her before Obito could stop going dizzy from the rapid-fire succession of events happening around him.

“Sake?” Kakashi called, his voice a welcome diversion from across the room.

“Yeah,” Genma said, backing away slowly from the wet and breathy sounds emanating from their friends, “I’ll have some.”

“Give me some of that, too,” Obito said, needing to quench his dry mouth.

As he reached for a drink, clinking glasses together in his failure to pay attention to what he was doing, Kakashi grunted his disapproval. Obito shook his fingers free of the liquid coating them and downed his sake, keeping his eyes locked on Anko’s sharp ankles wrapped around Gai’s bobbing hips. He was getting hard. He was sure his friends could see it. He was also sure he wasn’t alone with that problem.

“They’re not wasting any time,” Kakashi drawled.

“Hey,” Genma said as he deposited his empty sake cup on Kakashi’s tray and stepped toward Kurenai and Asuma, “let me get in there.”

Obito glanced toward Kakashi to find his friend’s gaze locked on him. “It’s going well so far, right?”

Kakashi’s fingers twitched at the edge of his tray before he nodded toward the kitchen. “I...have to put this down.”

Obito exhaled, trying not to stare at Kakashi’s ass as he walked away. But when he looked straight ahead again, Genma was fondling Kurenai’s breasts, and Anko was riding Gai. Witnessing the satisfaction on their faces was making it hard to breathe. Rin still stood over them, clothed, and looking incredibly out of place. Obito licked his dry lips and stepped forward. This was his chance. For so long, he’d dreamed of being with Rin. He knew she didn’t _really_ like him, probably like she knew Kakashi didn’t really like her, but this night would be the exception. And without expectations, he couldn’t be disappointed when it ended.

He swallowed hard as he stepped up to Rin, somewhat relieved to see her nervously twirling her fingers as she met him. 

“So,” he said.

She met his gaze with warm brown eyes. “We can do this, right? I mean, it’s not going to change anything.”

“No,” Obito said with a shake of his head, happy to be more confident in that answer than he expected. “You’ll always be my best friend, Rin. You’ll just be my best friend I slept with one night, once...or twice...or three times.”

He placed his hand on her waist, feeling the heat of her skin before sliding down the silky fabric of her skirt to cup the smooth curve of her ass.

Rin giggled and peeled her sleeve down her shoulder. “Well, here goes nothing.”

* * *

It was _not_ nothing.

It was heaven, all night long. 

First Rin and the warmth of sake. Then Kurenai laced with the buzz of vodka. Then Anko paired with the dizzying effects of rum. Pleasure kept coming all night, in many layers. By the time Obito was laying spent in Kakashi’s favorite beanbag chair by the fire, he had already decided the party was a success. The night was still far from over. His eyelids grew heavy with the weight of his euphoria until the familiar whines and moans of orgasm startled him from his left.

He looked that way to see Kakashi finishing a slow, deep grind with Anko, whose hair was plastered to her face and eyes were rolling back in her head. Genma stumbled past, carrying a bottle in one hand and using the other to smack Kakashi on the ass.

“Great party, guys,” Genma slurred, shooting a finger gun at Obito. “Really fuckin’ great.”

“Genma!” Obito called. “Would you say it’s the best ever?”

Genma laughed. “Yeah.”

Immensely satisfied, Obito closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the soft dip of the chair. He was sad to know this was the _last_ party, but there was nothing quite like the peace that came with knowing they’d done the place justice.

He stood with a groan and approached the doorway to the room where sounds of the beginnings of Asuma and Rin’s coupling permeated the atmosphere. He looked in on them fondly, happy to see Rin growing comfortable in her own skin. She’d evolved through the night, switching partners and growing bolder with every new experience. Maybe they all had.

“You did good, Obito.”

Kakashi was right next to him. Obito glanced sideways to catch his eye, surprised at the fondness he found there. Rin’s moans escalated in the next room, but Kakashi’s attention remained fully on Obito. He even leaned in closer.

Obito smiled. “It was _your_ idea, remember?”

“Just the orgy part,” Kakashi said, continuing to draw closer until they were only inches apart. “You knew we needed this party.”

“Uh,” Obito said, furrowing his brows, “you’re getting kind of close, Kakashi.”

“Am I?”

Obito nodded, his nose touching Kakashi’s as it dipped down. “Yeah.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Obito could _feel_ Kakashi’s breath on his lips. “I...can handle it if you can.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“You–” Obito stopped short of licking his lips, knowing his tongue would come in contact with Kakashi’s lips. “You’re a bastard, you know th–”

Kakashi’s lips closed around his, burning like fire. Obito sucked in a breath, reeling in the alcohol-tainted flavor of Kakashi’s lips. His heart pounded as the nearness of Kakashi’s naked skin warmed his chest. He flinched. Their lips weren’t _all_ that was touching now. Obito gulped and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Kakashi, because this couldn’t be happening. Kakashi wouldn’t–

No.

This was just a kiss. Kakashi was going to pull away and the moment would end and Obito would have to find another partner to work off the frustration he would feel about this not going far enough.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around the nape of Obito’s neck before raising a silver brow. “Obito?”

“Touch me.”

Kakashi’s breath hitched. He crashed their lips together again, pressing his body flush against Obito’s. Obito moaned into the sensation, too captivated to question what insanity allowed him to voice his true thoughts to Kakashi. Kakashi pressed deeper into him, their cocks sliding together between their bodies, and as Obito’s knees gave way, he clutched the moulding behind him for support.

Kakashi’s hand slid down Obito’s neck as he deepened their kiss with his delicious tongue. His hand passed over Obito’s shoulder and down his side before squeezing his ass. Obito thrusted against Kakashi, searching for more friction with that velvety, hard shaft pressing into him.

Obito barely registered the choked sounds coming from the other room as they backed into the living room, toward the beanbag chair, throwing each other down. As Kakashi pulled back, searching for something, Obito wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked. It felt so good. Kakashi was hot for him. This was really happening. When Kakashi spread his body over Obito again, slipping their cocks together with less resistance, more moisture, Obito might’ve let loose a high-pitched cry.

“Fuck, Obito,” Kakashi said before wrapping slick fingers around Obito’s cock - _both_ their cocks - and stroking them until Obito felt the delicate sensation along his tip.

“Kakashi.” Obito moaned and pumped his hand with Kakashi’s. “Kakashi.”

It was like masturbation, but so much better. It didn’t take long for the rhythmic strokes of their hands and the feel of Kakashi’s lubed cock to cause Obito to cum, even after all the sex he’d already had throughout the night. When the warm splash of Kakashi’s cum coated his stomach, Obito panted and reeled in realization. He’d just had his first sexual encounter with another man. And it wasn’t just any man. It was _Kakashi._

“Woo!” Anko exclaimed beside them. “That was _hot.”_

“That’s been brewing for a long time, hasn’t it?” Rin said.

Obito looked toward her voice as soon as Kakashi rolled off of him. She stood in the doorway where they’d been kissing earlier. Her arms were crossed over her beautiful breasts as she wore a fond smile. There’d been a point earlier in the evening where Obito worried Rin’s feelings could’ve been affected by sex with Kakashi, but her eyes were genuine now as she smiled down on Obito with him.

Kakashi heaved a sigh. “Maybe.”

Obito blinked before jerking his head toward Kakashi. _“What?”_

Kakashi looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Don’t make me explain it.”

Obito shot upright. “You had the hots for me?”

“The hots?”

Obito laughed. “I should’ve known! You - always hanging around me, always doing everything I do.”

“Get over yourself.”

“No!” Obito lunged toward Kakashi, but stopped himself just short of contact when he realized they were still coming down from their latest orgasms, still covered in the evidence. His face heated at the sobering realization of everyone watching them. “I’m...uh…”

“An idiot?” Kakashi pulled a blanket across his abdomen, covering himself before he closed his eyes. “I’m satisfied. Going to sleep now.”

“Sleep?” Obito complained.

They had things to talk about. They’d just opened Pandora’s Box and now they were going to leave their wayward thoughts to run wild? Then again, those thoughts could worsen if there was a conversation and it didn’t go the way they wanted it to. Obito grimaced at the realization that Kakashi could’ve just been curious. Like everything else here tonight, it could’ve been a one-time deal with no meaning behind it. The more Obito thought about it, the more he realized _that_ was the most likely scenario. He looked past Kakashi to see Anko yawning and stretching like a languid cat across the sofa. Rin had already vacated the room. When Obito let his eyes wander past the doorway where she had stood, he found Kurenai and Asuma on the floor, wrapped in blankets and each other, lost in sleep. Only Gai’s laughter persisted from a distant room, and that was getting quieter, lacking its usual enthusiasm.

Obito’s head dipped low before he realized what was happening. Maybe it was time this party was over. He left his comfortable position to clean himself off and find a better place to sleep. And as he walked around and saw the relaxed state of all of his friends, Obito had to agree with Kakashi’s assessment of the night.

He was satisfied.

* * *

The next morning should’ve felt like an awkward morning-after. This was the part Obito had expected to be the worst in their planning stages. But it just...didn’t feel awkward at all.

His friends were laughing out by the pool when he woke. He slipped on some pants and stumbled his way onto the terrace, following the sounds of conversation and the smells of breakfast.

There was a spread of bacon, eggs, pancakes, bagels and fruit in the middle of the table. Kurenai was in Gai’s lap. Rin was having a quiet conversation with Asuma, while across the table, Genma was chucking grapes into Gai’s mouth. Genma and Kurenai were laughing every time one missed.

“Good morning,” Obito croaked.

His throat was so dry. He immediately dove into the empty seat between Rin and Genma and seized the juice pitcher.

“Morning, Obito,” Rin said into his ear as he poured himself a glass.

Everyone else chimed in with cheery good mornings as Obito downed his drink like a man who’d just escaped the Sahara. He plopped the glass onto the table with a satisfied sigh.

“You see all the delicious breakfast Kakashi cooked for us, my friend?” Gai said, waving a presentational arm across the table. “Eat up! Refuel after that incredible night.”

“Best party ever,” Genma said, pointedly meeting Obito’s eyes as he raised his glass.

“I still can’t believe we did it,” Kurenai said.

Obito grabbed a piece of bacon and chewed, wondering where Anko was. Both she _and_ Kakashi were missing from the group. They couldn’t be going for another round this morning. That would break one of the rules Obito and Kakashi had strictly agreed on for this orgy. Right. _That_ would complicate things. Obito really needed to talk to Kakashi.

“Oh, Anko!” Kurenai said.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Asuma said with a warm smile. “You’re the last one to wake.”

Obito turned to find Anko slowly approaching the table, her hair covering her narrowed eyes. “Make room, Sarutobi. I don’t see any empty chairs, so I’m taking your lap. I need _food.”_

“Is Kakashi still in the kitchen?” Obito said, a little too eagerly. He didn’t like the way his friends looked at him. “I’m just wondering if he needs help with the breakfast!”

“I don’t know, co-host,” Rin said teasingly, “maybe you should go check.”

“We’ll be here,” Genma added, sticking a toothpick between his teeth and giving Obito a knowing smile.

Obito cleared his throat and stood. “Right. Anybody want anything?”

“Another orgy?” Asuma snorted. “No, I think we’re good.”

“Right,” Obito said before taking his uneasy leave under the watchful eyes of his friends, “good.”

* * *

Obito found Kakashi flipping pancakes by the stove. He was humming something low with a sweet melody. He looked happy. Obito sighed. He couldn’t help admiring how attractive Kakashi looked, the angles of his face, the softness in his eyes. His _body_ even looked good while he was slouching. Kakashi blinked and turned an eye on him.

“Oh, hey!” Obito gave a tight smile. “Good morning. Need help?”

“Sure,” Kakashi said, raising a brow. “Fill another pitcher of orange juice. I know there’s not enough out there.”

Obito scoffed as he turned to the fridge. “How about asking? Or at least a thanks. Bossy _jerk.”_

He retrieved a pitcher from the cabinet and paired it with the orange juice. As he filled, he glanced sideways at Kakashi plating the pancakes. He didn’t know how it was possible, but he wanted to hit him and kiss him at the same time. One of those options would require less explanation for their friends than the other; and it definitely followed more closely with Obito’s original reason for coming in here. He licked his lips and slid to Kakashi’s side. He enjoyed seeing Kakashi freeze suddenly. It gave him the confidence to breach Kakashi’s space even further.

“I’m about to break one of our rules.”

When he moved in for the kiss, Kakashi sidestepped him. “We can’t do that. The rules exist for a reason, Obito.”

Obito huffed. “You want to remind me what reason that is? Because I’m sure everyone saw what happened last night between us, and _they_ don’t have any problem with it. I obviously don’t, either. So if you don’t want to see where this can go, tell me right now and we can forget it ever happened.”

Kakashi’s eyes went wide before he gnawed his bottom lip. “I–”

“But! Before you say anything,” Obito said hurriedly, seized by fear that Kakashi would say it was over and he would lose this chance forever, “know that I’ve had a crush on you...for a long time. I’ve just been...too stubborn to admit it. I didn’t think - I didn’t think you would–”

“Want to be your boyfriend?”

Obito exhaled. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or weird you out. You’re - aside from Rin - you’re my best friend.” 

Kakashi leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms. “You’ve got a thing about falling for your best friends, don’t you?”

Obito sputtered. “Who said anything about _falling_ for you? How can anyone love you when you’re such an assho–”

“Love?”

Obito snapped his mouth shut, his face burning at the look of Kakashi’s amused, maybe fond smile.

“Well,” Kakashi drawled, curling his fingers around Obito’s, “maybe I’m falling for you, too. A little.”

“A _lot,”_ Obito insisted with a glare, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders at Kakashi’s admission. “Should we tell the others?”

Kakashi threaded his fingers between Obito’s and gave him a soft kiss, holding his lips in a sweet caress for a minute of pleasure before pulling away. “I guess so.”

The door to the terrace slammed before Gai’s voice carried into the house. “They confessed their love and gave into their red hot passion! They were _not_ having sex. Just a kiss!”

“Good!” Anko bellowed. “Then Kakashi and Obito, you can bring that food in here! I need more pancakes!”

“And syrup!” Rin called.

Obito laughed and met Kakashi’s eyes. “I guess we _don’t_ have to say anything.”

Kakashi grinned back at him. “Except maybe, thanks for attending our orgy? Hope you all had fun?”

Obito pulled Kakashi in for a kiss, seized by a sudden desire to hold his boyfriend in his arms. When they broke apart, the challenging look in Kakashi’s eyes told Obito they would be fighting again within the hour. Or fucking. Or fighting.

Kakashi wiggled his brows. “Want to go for a quickie?”

Obito smirked. “That would ruin the pancakes. And break another rule.”

“What’s one more rule?” Kakashi said as he slipped his hand down Obito’s pants.

“You perv,” Obito said before inhaling sharply at the stimulation of Kakashi’s grasp.

“Well, yeah,” Kakashi admitted as he stroked Obito from base to tip, “who else would host an orgy?”

**Author's Note:**

> there is ART! Thanks to the amazing [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua)  
>   
> ---


End file.
